


Shelter Doesn't Mean Home

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has to sleep somewhere where the light won't reach her and she hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Doesn't Mean Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) weekly prompt of "shelter".

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. The basement was cold and she could feel the damp acutely. Mina had laid out an old mattress for her and some of the blankets from her own bed. They still smelled like her. Lucy ran to them and wrapped them around her shoulders. They were a small comfort in the dark, dank room.

This was her shelter from the daylight. This was the only place she would find peace during the day. She would never see the sun again. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling; this was what she was now.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
